icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-11294273-20140604141200/@comment-14284535-20140605155434
Before I begin, I agree that the first kiss should have been in iSpeed Date. The problems they would have are pretty subtle, but they are pernicious. I am not saying any one dooms the relationship from a Creddier's POV; I am just saying as a 49 year old adult, this is what I see. Understand that what Creddiers and Seddiers find appealing about their relationships is what I find to be big problems. Remember that I view this from how a real relationship would work. Everyone who dates and marries out of high school believes they are "meant to be." The odds of a marriage working out of high school is about a 50-1 shot; a mere relationship is more than 10 times worse. 1. Based on her advice to Sam in iLove You, her faking of knowledge of Freddie's tech stuff in iSave Your Life, and her faking of sci-fi knowledge in iPear Store, Carly has a history of lying/being a phony to keep a relationship smooth. That eventually catches up with the couple. At some point, someone goes nuts and the relationship typically falls apart. 2. Carly has always been dominant in their friendship. Based on what was presented in the series, I can't imagine them having a balanced relationship. (e.g., "Please, for me?") So does Freddie just keep knuckling under or does he stand up for himself? What if he digs in his heels on a topic? Won't he eventually just chafe? Does Carly lie to keep Freddie from getting angry? Heck, given all the times she has used him to do stuff for her, does she really respect him emotionally? In season three, I think that answer is a resounding NO. Should she? He's still acting like it's a puppy crush, so clearly, that answer should also be a resounding NO. 3. I have never seen Carly show an interest in Freddie without impetus. Either she had a crummy date, or he knocked her out of the way of a taco truck, or was leaving for Italy. From my POV, I have no evidence that she doesn't really like him "the good way" unless some stress is put on her and she needs to go to her security blanket. When he told her to wait in iSYL, the spell was broken. That speaks very poorly for the long-term stability of a relationship. Heck, why is she jealous of Sam being Freddie's first kiss? I can't think of a reason I like because they all point at a lack of respect of Carly towards Freddie - particularly the ones mooted in Creddie FFs. 4. IMHO, the Freddie character was literally made for Carly. (This is very controversial on the Seddie page, but I absolutely believe that Creddie was the plan from Day 1.) Although their similarities will probably result in a fairly stable relationship if they work through issues 1-3 above, they then have the toughest problem to deal with: when you are too much like your SO, your relationship stagnates very quickly. It is very hard to avoid the rut, let alone get out of it once you are in it.